For a large size printed circuit board, a number of connectors with multiple contacts are typically secured to the board to make connection with external circuitry. Some of the multi-electrode connectors require great insertion and removal forces for coupling and uncoupling, respectively, the two mating electrical connectors. The large forces are a result of the summation of forces of a large plurality of electrical contacts.
Consequently, in applications, where the coupling and uncoupling of the male and female connector parts is accomplished by directing the insertion and extraction forces normal to the plane of the printed circuit board, the excessive insertion and extraction forces cause the printed circuit board to bend and perhaps break or damage contacts and electrical components on the board.